


i promise i’ll come back to you

by prettyboy_parker



Series: i promise i’ll come back to you [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Implied societal homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Takes place before Bucky leaves for war, War, really not canon, winterspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_parker/pseuds/prettyboy_parker
Summary: “This-it’s wrong.” He mumbles, eyes focused on the dying grass.Bucky’s hand slides down his neck, rubbing the cross on Peter’s necklace between his fingers.“Then why does it feel so right?”winterspider; Peter is a nurse and Bucky is about to go off to war.





	i promise i’ll come back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Обещаю, я вернусь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079454) by [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias)



> I literally love this ship so much. Let me know if you want me to write a follow up!

Bucky falls in love too easily. 

 

First it was at age 12, with Sandra, _(_ _or was it Sarah?_ ) whom he shared his first kiss with. ( _A waste, if you ask him._ ) She promptly broke up with him a week later, claiming that she needed to “find herself” or whatever. A week after that the entire school knew that she was with some kid in his math class. 

 

Second was at age 16, when he proclaimed his love to his then girlfriend Nancy after a football game. He was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, that she was  _the one_ _._ Unfortunately, she had different ideas. Turns out she was getting it with a senior from a different school.

 

And third?

 

Well, that’s a different story. 

 

———

 

“James Barnes?” 

 

A youngish woman pokes her head into the makeshift waiting room of the recruitment center. He visibly grimaces at his full name, but gets up quickly since he’s been waiting for almost an hour. The metal chair scrapes on the floor, the other men seated wincing. The woman gives an almost pained smile and a quick “Follow me.” 

 

She leads him across the open-plan warehouse that was hurriedly made into another recruitment center. They weave in and out of desks and people until they get to the “hospital” part of the center. 

 

“Please, take a seat.” She orders, patting the examination bed. 

 

He hops on, the protective sheet crinkling and adding more noise to the already loud room.

 

“Nurse Parker will be with you in a moment.” She says with a smile, pulling the curtain around the table.

 

At least he has privacy.

 

He stares at his hands that rest in his lap, littered with cuts from beating up another one of Steve’s tormentors. He’s picking off a scab when the curtain rustles and he looks up. 

 

There’s a gorgeous young man standing there, and wow, is he even a man? Boy would be a better term. 

 

_There’s no way this kid’s the nurse._

 

“Hi Mr. Barnes!” He chirps, extending his hand for Bucky. He takes it, giving a firm handshake and  boy does he have the most delicate hands. 

 

“I’m Nurse Parker, but you can just call me Peter.” The boy, Peter, says with a wink, uncapping his pen.

 

Bucky smiles, staying silent because he’s currently at a loss for words. 

 

“Do you have any medical conditions you know of, Mr. Barnes?” He asks, and Bucky has to mentally pinch himself to acknowledge Peter. 

 

“No, not that I know.” He responds, watching Peter furiously scribble something on his report. 

 

“Alright hon, can you roll your sleeve up for me? I need to take your blood pressure.” 

 

Bucky does as he’s told, Peter prepping the machine next to him. Wordlessly, the young man slides the cloth part up his arm, fingertips lingering for a bit too long.

Peter records all his data quickly, checking a few more things before deciding his verdict.

 

“Okay, Mr. Barnes, you meet the requirements. You’re good to go.” Peter smiles, handing the paper to him. 

 

“Thanks, Peter. And my friends call me Bucky.” He takes the paper and folds it into his pocket. 

 

“Alright then, Bucky. I’m actually done my shift, so I can show you to the door.” Peter offers, taking Bucky’s hand and helping him off the table. 

 

“How about I walk you home?”

 

Peter cocks his eyebrow and drops his hand. 

 

“It’s a bit of a walk.” He laughs nervously, pulling on the sleeve of his work uniform. 

 

“I don’t have anywhere to be.” Bucky responds, pulling open the curtain slowly. 

 

“Okay, I guess.” Peter agrees, “I have to run and get my bag. You can just meet me outside.” 

 

He scurries away, obviously a little flustered. Bucky smiles to himself as he turns his report in to the lady at the front desk. He heads outside, the bitter New York air hitting him in the face. Peter is quick to follow. 

 

“Are we ready, Mister Parker?”

 

“We sure are, Mister Barnes.”

 

———

 

The next time he sees Peter is at the grand Stark Expo. 

 

“Peter!” Bucky decides to shout ( _which may be a poor choice_ ) and the brunette turns around.

 

His face literally  lights up . 

 

“Bucky!” He squeaks, maneuvering his way through the throng of people.

 

“Hey, sugar. Fancy seeing you here.” Bucky quips, nudging him with his clothed elbow. 

 

Peter looks away in embarrassment, brushing a few astray curls out of his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, guess so. You look...” Peter looks him up and down, “..very dapper.” 

 

_Does he have a thing for my uniform?_

 

“You like a man in uniform, darlin’?” 

 

This causes a flush to creep up Peter’s neck.

 

“No, I, that’s- I don’t-“ Peter stammers, fiddling with the edge of his suspenders. 

 

“Hush. Let me buy you a drink.”

 

15 minutes later they’re walking through a nearby park with iced tea in hand.  ( _Peter protested alcohol, because he’s only 20._ )

 

“You’re  ludicrous , Bucky!” Peter giggles, taking the last sip of his iced tea.

 

“I wouldn’t say that, doll.” He responds, looking down at the younger. 

 

Peter looks back up at him, big doe eyes sparkling with laughter. 

 

“Hey, there’s a bench over there, you wanna sit down?” Bucky offers softly, gently brushing Peter’s sleeve with his fingers. 

 

“Sure.” Peter replies, walking over to the wooden bench sat under a tree. 

 

Bucky brushes a few leaves off of the bench, sitting down next to Peter. 

 

“Nice night, isn’t it?” Bucky says mindlessly, resting his arm on the back of the bench. 

 

“Yeah.” Peter breathes, turning to face Bucky. 

 

God, his face is so beautiful. So perfect. So angelic. 

 

“You’re gorgeous.” Bucky whispers before he can stop himself.

 

“ Bucky .” Peter says softly, resting his hand on his thigh. 

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Peter responds with a quick nod. 

 

He closes his eyes and leans in,  finally closing the gap between him. His lips are oh so soft, such a stark contrast against his chapped ones. Peter leans in closer, and he’s  so inexperienced but Bucky loves it. He can’t help but move his hand to cup his cheek, running his thumb over the soft skin. 

 

“Bucky,” Peter says when they pull away, breathless. 

 

“This-it’s _wrong_.” He mumbles, eyes focused on the dying grass. 

 

Bucky’s hand slides down his neck, rubbing the cross on Peter’s necklace between his fingers. 

 

“Then why does it feel so right?” He responds, turning Peter’s head so he can look at him.

 

“Goodness, Bucky, you’re making this so hard.” Peter breathes solemnly, dainty hand pressed against his chest. 

 

“Please, Peter, give this a chance. I leave in a month. We can make it work.” 

 

Peter kisses him again.

 

———

 

The days leading up to his departure are nice. They’re spent in Bucky’s shitty apartment, sprawled out on the makeshift bed that takes up most of the room. They’re spent tangled together, lazy mornings and soft touches. They’re spent walking Peter to work, a soft squeeze of his hand to say goodbye. They’re spent at bars that Bucky snuck Peter in to, a hand on his thigh under the table. They’re spent with stolen kisses before Peter suddenly gets called into work, kisses to the back of his hand while waiting in line for rations, kisses in the back of the dark movie theatre. They’re spent hand in hand in an underground gay bar, praying that they don’t get caught. They’re spent swaying in each other’s arms in their kitchen, radio loud, but not too loud. 

 

They spend their days falling in love. 

 

And for the first time, Bucky is loved  back .

 

And he doesn’t want to cry as he sees Peter waving from the train platform, so he blows a kiss instead. Peter pretends to catch it and holds it to his heart. 

 

Right then and there Bucky makes a promise. 

 

_ I promise I’ll come back for you .  _


End file.
